


Speciality

by eccentric_kittens



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anachronistically Healthy BDSM, BDSM, Bad Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Smut, Theon healing healthily and wholesomely, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentric_kittens/pseuds/eccentric_kittens
Summary: Yara thinks she has an albeit unorthodox solution to Theon's sexual woes





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s - it’s a bad idea. I can’t do it,” Theon repeated, wringing his hands. Yara rolled her eyes at him, and gestured for the crew to go in ahead of her.

 

“Yes you can.”

 

“Yara,” he hissed, embarrassed. “I don’t have a fucking cock. How am I supposed to walk into - into this place with a straight face? It’s not like I can fuck anyone.”

 

Yara took him by the shoulders. “You do realise that sex is about more than you getting your dick wet? You can please her, you’ve still got fingers, haven’t you? You’ve still got your tongue?”

 

Theon sighed. “Am I to be reduced to a life of only pleasing others? Do you not see how humiliating this is?”

 

“Look, either come with or fuck off,” she snapped, then briefly brought a hand up to his face. “I think this will be good for you. You should at least try it.”

 

Theon nodded and followed her inside, head bowed. Nothing like the way he would enter a room years ago. It was like Ramsay was a weight, pressing down and making him hunch over so no one would notice him. It didn’t really work, since the job of these girls was to take notice of anyone alone. Which he now was as Yara sauntered off with a blonde.

 

“Are you already being entertained, My Lord?” one of the women said, smiling at him shyly. 

 

He hesitated, distracted for a moment by the ropes she was wearing as an outfit.

 

“Or would you rather I be the one in control?” she asked, shyness gone and replaced by a dark smile.

 

Theon shrugged, and she took his arm, pulling him towards a curtained off room. “Come, let’s discuss it more privately.”

 

Curtains drawn behind them, the woman walked over to Theon, standing awkward by the bed, swaying her hips as she did.

 

“I’m very experienced, and I don’t have any hard limits,” she bragged. “We can do whatever you’d like.”

 

Theon sat on the edge of the bed, feeling hollow. “I think you’d better find someone different. I don’t know if I can do this.”

 

“They said you might get this way,” she sighed, leaning back and coming out of the false persona. “You can request someone else if you want, but they sent me to you for a reason.”

 

Theon was barely surprised that Yara or the crew had set him up. “What did they tell you?”

 

She shrugged, and sat beside him. “Just the basics of what happened to you. And how you are as a result. They asked for someone who wouldn’t give a shit.”

 

“Aye. Well. To be honest, my sister arranged all this before I was really ready, so.  You can just sit there if you want. I don’t think I can…” flashes of a dimly lit stone room and leather straps around his wrists. “I don’t think I can do this.”

 

“That’s alright. I get paid either way,” she said, rolling and lounging back into the soft pillows of the bed.

 

Theon wanted to relax too, but found himself clenching. His feet together, knees together, hands together, teeth together. Eyes shut. A hand slid onto his shoulder and he recoiled. 

 

“S - sorry. You seemed tense.”

 

“It’s - alright. What did they..tell you exactly?” he asked, realising she might not know everything.

 

She hesitated, unsure whether she should sugarcoat it. 

 

“You were taken by a Lord. Kept, as leverage. He hurt you to hurt your family, and he took your - your -”

 

“Yes. Anything else?”

 

She shook her head. “I don’t need to know more details. I know how to please people, and I specialise in eunuchs.”

 

Theon looked up. “It’s a nice thought. But then follows the thought of having to come back here and pay any time I want to feel good. I’m - I’m someone’s “speciality”. It makes me feel like a freak.”

 

And that word contained his old name, so Theon flinched at himself. 

 

“It’s not my only thing. Most people want me for another reason. It’s actually why they picked me. They thought, maybe this would help.”

 

He turned, and she’d opened her dress to reveal a large, hard cock.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh,” he said, numb. “Oh. I understand.”

 

She looked a little nervous. “You understand? Are you into this or not, cause I can get someone else, I’m used to -”

 

“No.”

 

“No?”

 

“No.”

 

Theon already knew what he needed, and now he knew how he was going to get it. Ramsay had taken his cock, and trained him, as Reek, to only be able to get off on being fucked. He needed the release so badly, that he gladly took it. What was his alternative? Being flayed? Compared to that being Ramsay’s personal whore was quite easy. Physically anyway. The mental toll of being fucked was really not that bad compared to the other tortures, which was a surprise, since Theon had been deathly afraid of it from the beginning, when those other soldiers had nearly done it themselves. But he found the pleasure welcome, and shamelessly begged Ramsay to let him earn more sex by completing chores. If he had to choose between being a toy to fuck rather than a toy to hurt, he knew which he’d pick, over and over again. Now that he was free, he was left with the pain of his injuries, and found himself stuck with a sick need, to be fulfilled in that way. He knew it would help. It was the only thing that helped. 

 

“This, actually, makes things a lot easier,” Theon said, starting to take his outer clothes off.

 

She was taken aback, flattered. “Oh. May I ask why?”

 

He stopped at the undershirt and pants. “This is what I prefer. Please, take control. You offered before, now I’m choosing - you’re the one in control.”

 

She grinned. “I’m glad - that happens to be my preference. I hardly ever get to be the one doing the fucking. I’m glad to finally have a  _ whore  _ at my service,” she hissed, instantly switching into a harsh character. Theon immediately got into a Reek-like headspace, averting his eyes respectfully. 

 

She pulled his hair up so he would look her in the eyes. “If you want this to stop, say ‘Apple’. Now take off your shirt, bitch.”

 

Theon obeyed, hands shaking at the buttons in his hurry to complete the task. She ran a flat hand over his chest, ignoring his scars to tease a nipple. Theon moaned quietly; they were sensitive. Ramsay liked to keep them that way. 

 

“You like that? You want me to make you feel good, hm? Tough shit. Get on your knees.”

 

He did, and she threw her robe open, stroking her dick. She turned his head towards her again, stopping him from his habitual cowering. 

 

“Open your mouth like a good whore, hm? Keep it open,” she demanded, playing with him. She teased, edging forward then moving away just before it touched his tongue. Ramsay did this a lot. Making his jaw ache even before he made it do any actual work. She smacked his cheeks with it, smiling down at him. 

 

“Tongue further out,” she murmured, and rubbed the tip on it. “There you go, good boy.”

 

Theon got goosebumps. “Th - thank you.”

 

She licked her lips. “Swallow it, slut.”

 

She pushed forward, predicting correctly that Theon’s throat was well-trained and welomed the presence of another warm cock. She held him still, wanting to know how long he’d been taught to go. She pulled away, concerned, when he appeared to have stopped breathing. Of course Ramsay taught Theon that his life came second to his Master’s pleasure. 

 

She wrapped a hand around his throat. “On the bed. On your back.”

 

Once there, Theon’s chest was straddled, a wet cock pressing at his lips for entry. He opened his mouth, and watched the woman slide forwards and back, rolling her hips and fucking his mouth. Of course, she was vastly enjoying it, as this was one of Ramsay’s favourite positions. He was trained now, but not being able to squirm away from a facefucking had been difficult at first. 

 

“Fucking suck it,” she growled, steadying herself on the bedposts and letting go of her reservations about hurting Theon and going for it. 

 

He was clearly well-skilled, and barely choked when she sped up significantly, bouncing her balls against his chin. 

 

“Oh fuck,” she moaned, pushing deep. “Here, lick my balls,” she ordered, and lifted her cock to push a big ball sack onto Theon’s mouth. 

 

He struggled to get it all in, trying to breathe around her as she positioned herself basically sitting on his face, except her balls were in his mouth. 

 

“Mm, you like this don’t you? You like my balls and my cock all over your face.”

 

She gyrated forwards and backwards slowly, enjoying Theon’s face being covered and uncovered by her crotch. 

 

“You like being fucked in your pretty little slut mouth, hm?” she asked, and Theon nodded quickly. “Open wide and take it again you little bitch.”

 

Theon obeyed, letting her fuck his mouth. He enjoyed it, the hands in his hair, the insults and taunts whispered down to him, the taste of a cock in his mouth. And yet through it all he felt humiliated and disgusted.

 

“Good little bitch, hm?” she asked, pressing down and not letting up. “God, you’re such a slut.”

 

When she finally let up, Theon gasped for air, his mouth quickly covered again by her balls. 

 

“You ready to get fucked, slut?”

 

He nodded desperately. She grinned.

 

“Beg me. And lick my balls while you’re down there, bitch.”

 

“Please,” he began, already licking desperately. “Please fuck me.”

 

“Good boy, good little fucking slut,” she cooed, and Theon felt a jolt at that. He was quickly realising he liked it when she did that, called him a good ‘anything’. Ramsay had never done that, he’d always just called him a slut. Not a ‘good’ slut.

 

“I - I like when you call me that,” he said, eyes shut in the bliss. 

 

She paused, moving down so she could lick along his jaw. “Slut?”

 

“Good.”

 

“No one calls you good?”

 

“...No,” he choked out.

 

She stroked his hair. “Aw, baby. Do you want to stop?”

 

He shook his head, giving a watery smile. “You were about to fuck me?”

 

She grinned, back in role. “Only if you begged sweetly enough.”

 

Feeling bold, he went for her neck now that it was right above him, and she squealed, delighted. 

 

“Mm, good boy,” she whispered, and Theon found himself equally delighted. 

 

He hadn’t expected it to be going so well. I ought to thank Yara for this, he thought, briefly, before his excitement crashed down around him. She touched him. There. 

 

“No, please, wait, wait -”

 

“What’s wrong, darling? It’s nothing I haven’t seen before, plenty of eunuchs ask for me. Come on, let’s get these off and -”

 

“No! Please - a - apples!”


	3. Chapter 3

She stopped immediately, rolling off of him and taking a few steps back, hands raised. “What is it? Did I hurt you? Your sister said you’d healed, so I just assumed…”

 

Theon sat up, irritated at himself for ruining the moment. “It’s not you. I just - No one’s seen me. Naked. Other than the healers. I - I’d prefer...uh…”

 

“For me to not see?” she asked, and he nodded. She sat on the edge of the bed. “What if I turn around,” she said, and twirled. “And close my eyes,” she added, and he had to smile at how dramatic she was. “And you get on your belly, like a good little whore, and I’ll come and fuck you until you can’t take any...more...pleasure…”

 

“Okay. Do it.”

 

Theon pressed his face into the pillow, apprehensive. The mood was fragile. He felt a little sick being in this position, but it was better than missionary. That was Ramsay’s favourite. He liked to force Re - Theon to look directly into his eyes the entire time he was....

 

“Ready?” she asked, running a slow hand up his leg and along his arse.

 

He looked over his shoulder. “I - don’t need any preparation.”

 

She raised a brow at him. “I can see that. Is...are you going to be okay?”

 

He just nodded, bracing himself. Ramsay had always made preparation and foreplay the worst parts. So horrible, that the rough, painful sex came as a welcome relief. He always reminded him, that if he had to do these things to make sex easier for him, then in turn he should get something out of it, in his case, sadistic torture. 

 

She started to push. “Fuck...you’re so tight.”

 

Theon frowned; Ramsay had always complained about him not being tight enough.  _ “Loose, like a well-used whore, _ ” he’d hiss. Maybe this woman was lying. Or Ramsay was. It did feel tight. Theon let himself relax, and just enjoy the feeling of being filled, satisfied. Ramsay kept him on edge, always ready to obey a new command, or be punished swiftly. He had to be on alert. But this woman had gotten into a rhythm, pounding into him, every now and then leaning forward to kiss his neck and whisper what a good whore he was. Her cock was bigger than Ramsay’s, but her speed and skill made her so much more comfortable to fuck - she’d clearly done this a lot. A spike of jealousy ran through him. He proceeded to berate himself for getting possessive over a whore. It was her job to fuck multiple people. 

 

He also didn’t think it was a good idea to indulge this need he had to be fucked by a cock. The last thing he needed was Yara’s whole crew finding out about this little visit. It was bad enough that they made jokes about him spending the rest of his life with his face between a woman’s thighs; it hadn’t even occurred to them that his only release might be from men. Then again...this was a woman. Not a man. It just might be the perfect solution, he thought. Even if he had enough money to pay her enough to stay with him for a while, it would only be a matter of time before they found out what she had between her legs. Women of this sort weren’t treated well by most, especially rough iron islanders. She wouldn’t last. At least here, in a brothel, she was protected. What could Theon offer her? 

 

And it wasn’t like he could just sail all the way back here anytime he wanted to fuck. But he didn’t want to find a different woman with a cock in every brothel they happened across, it wasn’t exactly common and...he’d already made a connection. She was interesting. And she seemed to genuinely give a fuck about how she treated him. Not just focused on the money and a loud, round of fake moans. Usually when he allowed himself to get into his own thoughts like this, around this time Ramsay would yank his hair and make him describe exactly what he was doing to him. As it was, the woman only interrupted his thoughts to pull out. 

 

“I want to turn you over. I won't look, is that okay?”

 

Theon nodded, breathless. She flipped him, maintaining direct eye contact the whole time. 

 

She pushed his legs apart, running the other hand up over his stomach, chest, and neck to cup his cheek. “Wrap your legs around me.”

 

Theon obeyed again. He hesitated, before deciding to wrap his arms around her neck and pull her down to start a long kiss. 

 

“Your body,” she whispered in his ear, to his delight. “Is so fucking good. Ready for more?”

 

“Please,” he breathed back, kissing her again, only to end up biting her lip as she pushed back into him. She smiled into the kiss and he smiled back; it was infectious. 

 

“I'm glad you're enjoying yourself,” she murmured, stroking his hair.

 

He leant into her touch. “I - I never want to stop.”

 

“Aw,” she cooed. “Insatiable little slut, aren't you? Fuck…I'm close. You're closer, though, aren't you? You want me to come inside you?”

 

Theon thought about how Ramsay forced him to swallow his come. Every. Single. Time. No matter why he was coming, whether they'd fucked and he pulled out and shoved his cock into his mouth or whether he'd been fucking some random girl he'd still wake Theon up to suck him finished. 

 

He rolled the woman, so he was on top, surprising her. She locked her eyes onto the ceiling, and Theon briefly commended her on remembering his boundaries so well. Even when he did something unexpected her priority was his comfort. It just turned him on all the more to be with someone so caring. 

 

“Inside me, please,” he begged, riding her. The one position Ramsay never let him do. Theon always thought it was because he was threatened by the implication of a shift in power dynamic. Theon didn't feel any change, the woman beneath him watching him as they both drew closer to orgasm, and he didn't feel any more in control than he did before.

 

“Faster,” she commanded, and Theon did his best to do so. 

 

She wrapped her hands around his throat and pulled him down. Theon struggled to keep moving and she grinned.

 

“You're close. I can feel it. Come. Come for me. Come like a good. Little. Whore,” she hissed, and that sent him into an abyss of pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was like 'I want Theon to have a wholesome interaction with a trans woman' and now like always plot has wiggled it's way in fml, I hope it's good :p


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof depression is a beeotch but here ya go, new chapter

She didn't last much longer, his muscles contracting around her cock the last straw. Wrapped around each other, they finally stilled. Afterglow beckoned, and Theon wanted to lay in her arms forever. She stroked his back with one hand and hair with the other. Theon was quiet, answering her questions with one word answers. He was counting down the seconds til she inevitably told him to leave, running through his options in his head. 

 

She must have picked up on his train of thought, because she sighed, and smiled sadly. 

 

“I'm owned, My Lord. Women such as myself are rare and my Master is unwilling to part with me. He has received many offers, but has always been very possessive. I'm sorry.”

 

Theon sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. “I'm heir to the Iron Islands. Perhaps he'd change his mind. Although with how public my…situation is, I doubt he would have much respect for my status. I - I wish I had more to offer you. My sister is most likely to rule our kingdom, I'll be reliant on her for a position in her court and I'll never have the respect of our people again. Not fully. It's not…ideal. All that's far away anyway, I have places to go and I can't in good conscience drag you with me, on a boat with a load of rough men, through battles and cold nights with only a meagre life at the end of it. I'm - I'm being presumptuous anyway. I don't know how you feel. But - if you felt the same way, would you want to? Come with me? Be with me?”

 

She listened with concern and empathy on her face. Getting out of bed, she gestured to her naked body. 

 

“This is what I am. This is what I'll be on cold nights comforting you after a battle, and what I'm sure that's you're imagining. But this is what I'll be when the battles are over and you're thinking about beautiful children succeeding your achievements. I'll never have children. Do you understand? There's no real future with me. Not a permanent one. And I'm not willing to uproot my life for a temporary fantasy. As for your House, I don't care whether you're a king or a fisherman, as long as you're in my bed beside me. You're used to getting no respect, but are you ready for how people will treat you when they find out about me? I've been threatened my whole life, abused and attacked and my family just as much. Perhaps I'm being presumptuous as well, but I don't think you care for me enough to sacrifice your pride and public image.”

 

Theon threw aside the blanket. “Look. Really, look, I don't mind.”

 

She looked down, and he watched her take in the scarred, stump where his pride used to live. 

 

“Because this is what I am. I can never have children either, that's what people will think. You can hide it, if you want to live a life of privacy I will handle that for you. There is a future with you, it's this. Every night.” He'd wrapped an arm around her. “That sounds like a good future to me. I'll protect you. From everyone and everything if I have to. I don't know how, but in this short time I've grown to care for you very much. It's funny: you haven't even told me your name, but I don't want to be apart from you. Fuck my pride, I want you.”

 

They kissed, naked bodies pressed together. She pushed him back gently. 

 

“My Master...he won't let you buy me. And…my name. My name is -”

 

“Time’s been up for ages, Belladonna, what’s taking you so long? Steal the eunuch’s money and get rid of him.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to kudos if you actually like it so I can understand my stats better <3
> 
> also, I finally got cashapp, so if you feel supporting a poor, trans artist now's your chance <3 
> 
> ~ £bendyoubreakyou ~


End file.
